ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mulnau
is the main antagonist of Ultraman Orb The Movie. Subtitle: Personality Mulnau is an incredibly vain and unpleasant sorceress whose heart darker than Juggler, so much that she can tap on Dark Ring's powers better than the latter. She also has a twisted view regarding true beauty on the boot, believing the world is much more beautiful if everything in it is turned into crystals for all of eternity. While Mulnau proved herself more malicious than Juggler in some ways, she evidently lacks the latter's maturity, easily prone to childish tantrums when things doesn't go in the way she wanted. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' arc As Gai embarks on his second mission to gather the four elements of the Orbcalibur, Mulnau met Gai on one of his journeys. A criminal wanted by the Interstellar Alliance, she was posing as a prophet at the space airport, telling people that the end is near, referring to her partner Dr. Jiggle's hologram-generated comet , which was aledgely about to collide with Jewel Planet Cobol in a week. She was tracked down by Gai and his new partner Shorty, a pickpocket child he met at the space airport. The first time she is encountered, she escapes, but Gai finds out about her and Jiggle's plan, which was to capture the rich people of Planet Cobol, for reasons never explicitly stated. Gai tracks her down again and encounters a Dinosaur Tank, sent by Mulnau herself and Jiggle. After its defeat, the Interstellar Alliance arrests Jiggle but Mulnau escapes. However, Shorty stole a very important jewel from her that is the Element of Earth, which Gai installed into his Orbcalibur. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' Having captured the Ultra Warriors Ginga and Victory, she set her sight on the Earth and turned X into one of her jewel collections with the help of her minions. She sent a modified Galactron, that was able to turn things into jewels, to Hawaii, prompting Gai Kurenai to come back to Japan to investigate. She then uses the Bullton card to trap Gai in a dimensional warp, when he steps into her house-shaped spaceship. Gai is alter captured by Alien Gapiya Sadeath, Alien Temperor Batista and Alien Hipporito Callisto, and Mulnau explains to him her motives of turning Earth into a crystal, and summoned Deavorick via the Dark Ring to do so. However, Jugglus Juggler betrays her and steals the Dark Ring, which he soon throws into a wormhole after fighting as Zeppandon. This results in Ginga, Victory and X's crystalization to be undone. In the ensuing battle, her spaceship is struck by Orb Trinity's Trinitium Shoot, which had bounced off Deavorick's barrier. Mulnau is mortally wounded and dies after talking to Gai once more. Powers and Weapons *Crystallizing Breath: By exhaling a rainbow colored smoke, Mulnau can turn objects into crystals. *Dark Ring: Juggler's Dark Ring. How she acquired it is unknown. **Monster Summoning: Through the Dark Ring, Mulnau summons her monster Deavorick. **Jewel Transformation: With the Dark Ring in Mulnau's possession, she can transform any target she desired into a space jewel for her collection. It is also applicable to anything as large as celestial bodies, such as Earth or living beings such as Ultra Warriors. *Galactron: Mulnau controls the original Galactron, it has been modified to suit her needs. *Castle: Mulnau has a personal castle in the form of a mansion **Flight: The castle is capable of anti-gravity flight. **Throne Room: This is where Mulnau sits, as leader of the Dark Alien Army. In the center of this room is an interrogation chair. **Trophy Room: This is the room where the crystallized bodies of Ginga and Victory were kept. It is located directly behind the Throne Room. * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken their respective Kaiju. Mulnau Crystal Breath.png|Crystallizing Breath MulnauDark.png|Mulnau with the Dark Ring DeavorickSummon.gif|Monster Summoning FB IMG 1488001555642.jpg|Galactron Castle.png|Castle Flying Castle.png|Flight Throne Room.png|Throne Room Trophy Room.png|Trophy Room Kaiju Cards in Possession Mulnau, like Juggler, can use Kaiju Cards to awaken the respective monster. All of these were lost after she turned into a crystal. *Alien Temperor: Summons Batista as her minion *Alien Hipporito: Summons Callisto as her minion *Alien Guts: Summons Doppel as her minion *Bullton: Used its dimensional power as a security system in her mansionhttp://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%83%96%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3 Gallery Mulnau.jpeg|Mulnau in magazine scans. 1a47ff83.jpg 15326518_1494804177215191_9162448258267580093_n.jpg|Mulnau and Jugglus Juggler ezgif.com-video-to-gif (15).gif bandicam 2017-03-10 16-15-43-236.jpg Screenshot_20170722-224218.png|''NOOOOO!!!'' Screenshot 20170724-093139.jpg Mulnau Seven Tantrum UOTM.gif|Mulnau's Tantrums over Seven's appearance Trivia *Mulnau's name comes from the name of German film director F. W. Murnau, director of films such as "Nosferatu", "Sunrise" and "4 Devils". References id:Mulnau Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Seijin Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Deceased Characters